1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guiding washer for a hinge of eyeglass frame, more particularly a guiding washer which can help reduce wear on titanium-alloy parts of the hinge caused by continuous friction between the hinge parts over a long period, and which is relatively uncomplicated in structure.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Spring hinges are used for connecting the temples of eyeglasses to the rim of eyeglasses in order to provide moderate resistance so as to prevent eyeglasses from slipping down due to perspiration on the user""s face. Titanium alloy is a very popular material for use in eyeglasses spring hinges. However, friction between parts of the hinge is likely to cause wear to the hinge, and reduce the service life of the eyeglasses.